


Blues Asks a Pretty Girl to Dance With Her

by Closeted_Calliope



Series: Trollstopia's Biggest Party Yet (Satin/Blues) [2]
Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I physically could not let this idea pass me by, Love Confessions, Panic Attack, Partying, Slow Dancing, also idk i like the idea of her being neurodivergent, look i needed to write a sequel to the other one ok, neurodivergent satin bc i said so, panic attack related elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Calliope/pseuds/Closeted_Calliope
Summary: The party is well underway, and Blues notices that Satin doesn't seem to be having as much as fun as Rhythm or Chenille or anyone else. So, despite her massive crush, she decides to ask her to dance with her.And then things seem to start going wrong very, very fast
Relationships: Satin/Blues | B (Trollstopia)
Series: Trollstopia's Biggest Party Yet (Satin/Blues) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132376
Kudos: 6





	Blues Asks a Pretty Girl to Dance With Her

**Author's Note:**

> What do we do when we're procrastinating working on longer fics? That's right folks, we write a follow-up to that rarepair fic I wrote like a month or so ago, because there still isn't any new content for these two like what the hell guys do I have to do everything myself? /j  
> It's all good though, I was going to write this one way or another lol. Also, I'm just gonna drop the links to the references i used when picturing everyones dressed:  
> Satin's: (in silver) https://www.promgirl.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1549953  
> Chenille's: https://www.ebay.com/itm/Womens-Sheer-Lace-Hi-Lo-Party-Dress-Cocktail-Swing-Semi-Formal-Bridesmaid-Dress-/273556030249  
> Rhythm's: https://www.amazon.com/Romwe-Womens-Stretchy-Flared-Cocktail/dp/B075FT6WNN  
> Blues': https://www.nordstromrack.com/s/slny-floral-high-low-skirt-maxi-dress/n3487495?color=NAVY%20MULTI  
> One last thing; this is technically a sequel to Satin Develops A Crush At A Dress Fitting but like the story makes sense without reading that one too. hope y'all enjoy!!!

Satin sighed, swirling her shirley temple around with the straw it came it as she looked up at the crowd of happy, dancing trolls from her seat.

The party was going well and going hard. The trolls had been working hard on the Trollstopia project for months now, so when Poppy had suggested that they throw a huge party to commemorate everyone's hard work, as well as to just have fun for a night, everyone unanimously agreed. They'd all gotten super dressed up and arrived in the middle of town for a night of fun conversation, great food, and epic dance moves.

Yet Satin still remained at her table, playing with her drink.

A pair of blue fingers snapping in her face pulled Satin from her moody trance. As she refocused on her surroundings, she noticed Chenille glaring at her, her arms crossed as she tapped her foot impatiently.

Satin chuckled sheepishly, "Hehe, guess I zoned out for a minute there, sorry."

Chenille rolled her eyes. "Can we please go dance already? I'm sick of just sitting here while you oogle at B?"

"I was _not_ oogling at B!" Satin insisted, her face flushing. "I don't even know where she is! I was just..... just thinking."

"Alright fine; you were _thinking_ about oogling at B?" Satin rephrased, unconvinced.

"What's with you and thinking that I'm oogling?"

"Why don't you just find her and ask her to dance already? It's bad enough I had to watch you mercilessly pine these past couple of days. She probably misses you. I mean, you didn't even come to drop the dresses off with me; you just stood really far away and had me tell them that you were sick! She seemed pretty sad that you weren't there to say hi~."

Satin groaned, prompting Chenille to add, “Also, you technically asked her out, so you can’t just avoid her all night.”

"I don't even know how to act around such a pretty girl, Chenille? What am I supposed to do?" Satin wailed.

Chenille blinked. "...What you did _before_ you realized that you like her?"

"Ugh, but I don't even remember what that was! It was such a long time ago!"

"It's been like a week!"

"That's such a long time ago!"

As the sisters argued, unbeknownst to them, were being watched by Rhythm and Blues themselves, albeit at a further distance.

Blues anxiously fiddled with the bracelet around her wrist. "I'm not sure about this R," she mumbled, "they look a little busy, and I don't want to interrupt..."

"C'mon, B, I know you're nervous, but just go talk to her! What's the worst that could happen?"

Blues winced. "She could call me weird and laugh at the idea that I'd ever think she'd wanna dance with me."

Rhythm facepalmed. "...Okay," she sighed, "what's the worst thing that could happen that's actually plausible?"

"Uh, she could say no?"

"Exactly! And a 'no' now doesn't mean she automatically hates you, it just means she doesn't want to dance! Now c'mon," Rhythm grabbed Blues' hand and began dragging her towards the table, "you're gonna regret it if you don't at least ask."

Blues groaned but allowed her sister to drag her along regardless.

Back at the fashion sisters' table, things were getting... well, not great, but pretty standard for these two, at least.

"Satin, I swear, if you don't get up from this table and let me go dancing at this fun party with everyone else, I am going to stab you in your sleep."

"I don't really care as long as you use your own shears to do it and not mine."

"Like I'd be caught dead holding _your_ shears; I swear, they're as dull as your brain is."

"You know, why don't you just stretch your hair out and go on without me? I don't need to dance with you."

"Yeah, but if I don't you're gonna sit here and mope all night! So just get up and come dance or so help me-"

"Hey, ladies!" Rhythm greeted, interrupting Chenille's angry tirade with a blushing Blues close in tow, "Great party isn't it?"

Chenille's face went from rage to pleasant surprise at a speed that kind of scared Satin, if she was being completely honest. "R & B! What a pleasant surprise! This party is really great! I was actually gonna go dance for a bit, did you two want to join us?"

"Us-?"

Chenille shot her sister a look that let her know instantly that this wasn't up for debate.

"Great idea, Chenille! What do you say, sis?"

Blues caught Satin's eye for the briefest of moments before looking away bashfully and stuttering, "Uh, yeah, d-dancing sounds like fun."

"Great! Let's hit the dance floor then," Chenille declared as she took Satin by the wrist and began dragging her towards the dance floor.

"We're right behind you!" Rhythm added as she tugged Blues along behind her.

Before Satin and Blues could really process what had just happened, they found themselves in the middle of the dance floor, their sisters dancing not far away.

There was a moment of awkward silence as the two trolls realized that they were here, in the middle of a great party, with the troll they were madly in love with.

Finally, Satin coughed. "So, uh, great party, huh?"

"Oh yeah, I'm having a blast!'

"Awesome! M-Me too!"

"Yeah, haha."

The silence resurfaced in an overbearing wave.

_Think, Satin, for once in your life! What's something you know how to talk about? The party? No we already discussed that. Boys? Ew, no. Clothes- THE DRESS!_

"Do, uh, do you like the dress?"

Blues' face lit up. "Oh, I love it!!" She did a little spin, the skirt poofing up a little bit around her. "It's so soft, and it fits me perfectly. I almost can't believe that another troll made this, though, of course, it's not that big of surprise considering your talent."

Satin couldn't help but grin, not from the flattery, but how at ease Blues looked in her dress. She seemed straight up ethereal, like a fairy coming down from the sky. 

That.... simile didn't really make sense, but Satin stood by it.

"Did you discover the pockets yet?"

Blue's jaw dropped in utter shock. "There's P-POCKETS?"

"We put them in all our dresses," Satin said with a smirk, her hands disappearing into the pockets of her own dress. 

Mouth still agape, Blues felt along the side seams of her skirt and nearly screamed as her hands slipped into a pair of hidden pockets. "THIS IS LITERALLY THE BEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD OF IN MY ENTIRE LIFE OH MY GOSH."

Satin giggled, "Glad you like them!"

That's when the music switched up from the upbeat tune to something slower and more romantic.

"Omg, I love this song!" Satin gasped as soon as she heard the music. She began to sway slowly to the song playing through the air.

Blues looked around at the other trolls. They'd all partnered up with one another, slowly moving to the music together. Of course, there were a few pairs, such as Rhythm and Chenille, who were not taking it seriously in the slightest and were just trying to make each other laugh, dancing over dramatically, but most couples were wrapped up in each other's arms, moving slowly together as one.

She gulped. The opportunity was looking her square in the face! She had to take it!

"Hey, Satin," she started, turning back to her friend, "did you, uh, maybe want to dance? Like, together?"

Satin paused mid-step and looked at Blues. She wanted to dance with _her_ of all trolls? She could barely breath as her face began to burn.

Blues, assuming the worst of this reaction, began backtracking, "It's cool if you don't want to, I don't want to, like, pressure you to-"

"Yeah."

Blues paused. "Y-Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'd love to dance with you, B," Satin confirmed, a small smile creeping onto her face. “Besides, you still owe me for making the dress, hehe.”

Blues returned the smile, and gently took one of her hands, pulling her in close. Satin rested her free hand on Blues' shoulder while Blues placed her own free hand delicately on Satin's waist.

The two began rocking from side to side with the music, trying and failing to relax in each other's arms. They were both far too scared to make and maintain eye contact, but every now and then one of them would glance over at the other's face, in awe at how pretty they looked in the moonlight, before quickly turning their head away.

They danced like this silently for a while, before Blues eventually whispered, "You know, this is really nice."

Satin managed to tear her gaze from the very interesting spot on the ground she'd been staring at this whole time and look into Blues's eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, it is." She confirmed with a nod, before sighing anxiously. "Look, Satin, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna say it."

Satin's heart began to pound in her ears, though she did her best to ignore it.

"Satin, I really like you. Like, as maybe more than a friend."

"R-Really?" She managed to stutter out, suddenly hyperaware of all the people around her and the lights on the dance floor began to feel so hot on her skin and why couldn't she get her hand to start shaking. 

She was confused; this was what she'd wanted to hear, that the girl she liked returned her feelings, and she really was happy about it. 

So why did she suddenly feel so terrible?

"-liked you for kind of a long time, a really long time actually, haha-"

_Satin, no! There has literally never been a worse time to zone out in your entire life! The girl you're in love with is telling you how she really feels! C'mon! Zone back in! Reconnect to reality!_

Somehow, the mental yelling at herself worked, and she managed to bring herself back into the moment to find Blues looking at her, nervous.

"W-Wha-"

"I just wanted to ask, you know, not just go in and do it but, uh, may I kiss you?"

The words 'kiss you' echoed into Satin's brain, bouncing off the walls of her skull and getting louder with each passing iteration.

_This is too much._

_This is all too much._

She pulled away out of Blues' arms, too focused on the trembling in her own hands to notice Blues' worried look or her concerned inquiries. She just barely managed to mumble a quick apology before she bolted away, her hair stretching out far behind her.

"Satin, wait!" Blues called after her, but it was too late; she was already gone.

Defeatedly, Blues buried her face in her hands. "This was a stupid idea," she muttered under her breath.

A hand fell upon her shoulder. Blues looked up, misty-eyed, to find none other than Rhythm and Chenille.

"B, what happened? Where'd Satin go?"

"If you did something to hurt her, I swear-" Chenille threatened.

Blues shook her head and raised her hands in surrender, insisting, "No, no! I didn't do anything to hurt her! At least, I don't think I did..."

As the song switched into another upbeat number, Rhythm and Chenille escorted Blues back to one of the tables, sitting down in the nearby seats.

"Just tell us what happened, B."

"I asked her if she wanted to dance with me, and then we danced for a little bit, and it was really nice, and then I finally told her how I feel and asked if I could kiss her, and then she got really scared and ran away!" Blues reburied her head in her hands. "I totally messed up, she doesn't feel the same and I freaked her out."

Rhythm looked like she was gonna console her sister, but then Chenille picked up Satin's forgotten shirley temple and scoffed, "Wait, that's it? I don't think she ran away because she doesn't like you back."

Blues looked up. "Huh? Really?"

"Yeah, sometimes when there's too much going on, Satin gets really overwhelmed and needs to be alone somewhere quiet for a while. You probably just overloaded her brain with stuff and then it all became too much for her to handle. She probably doesn't hate you for it, though, this isn't the first time it's happened."

Blues and Rhythm gawked at Chenille as she sipped on Satin's drink, awestruck, causing her to add, "You didn't hear that from me though, I got a reputation to keep. But yeah, she's probably calmed down a bit, so you can probably go look for her if you want."

"How will I-"

Chenille pointed to her hair and the long end of it that went off into the woods.

"You know, nevermind. I think I got this."

Blues followed the path of hair into the woods, prompting Chenille to encourage, "Okay, now that she's gone, please tell me more about your girlfriend back in Vibe City. I want to hear how that story with the chili peppers ends."

Blues didn't need to walk too far before she wound up at the edge of a hedge maze. She'd passed this maze dozens of times before, and the way the hair was draped over the hedge told her that Satin probably wasn't too far inside, but as she approached the opening to enter, she hesitated. 

_What if Chenille's wrong? What if she just ran away because she didn't want to be anywhere near me? What if I go to see her and she just yells at me to go? Is this really worth potentially ruining our friendship over?_

And that's when she heard the sniffles from the other side of the hedge.

Slowly, cautiously, she crept up to the maze's entrance and peeked around the corner.

Satin was sitting on the ground staring absently at the wall of branches and leaves in front of her. There were dried mascara streams running down her cheeks, and she was fiddling with the edge of her dress's skirt.

Blues considered heading back, considered giving Satin the space she might still need, but in that moment, she stepped on a leaf and Satin's eyes darted her way.

Blues smiled sheepishly and waved a little bit. "Hey."

Satin attempted to wipe some of the remaining tears from her cheeks, smiling back. "Hey."

Blues sat down on the ground next to her, with a foot or two of space between them, just in case, and blurted out, "I'm really sorry about before. I didn't mean to overwhelm you like that, I just got so excited and I-"

"Oh, no, no, don't worry about it," Satin interrupted, "If anything _I_ should be the one apologizing. I just kinda.... ran away without letting you know what was going on, and that was kind of super rude."

"You are _not_ trying to apologize for something you clearly couldn't control right now."

Satin chuckled sadly, "Sorry, I-"

"Nope, I'm not gonna hear it. Apology not accepted because you have nothing to be sorry for," Blues insisted, crossing her arms indignantly. She couldn't help but smile as Satin giggled. Gosh, her laugh could make the sun come out on the gloomiest of days.

She scooted a little bit closer. "How long have you been dealing with... this?"

Satin shrugged. "My whole life, just about. I've always been a bit... weirder than the other trolls. Not in any like, major and noticeable ways, just... in the little ways most people don't think about too often. Like, when Chenille and I were growing up, there'd be days where I just really struggled to talk to people for what seemed like no real reason at all, so Satin would have to talk to them for me. Also, I can't stand the feel of polyester. No matter how much I try, it just feels like its grating on my skin and it just drives me crazy. And sometimes, it feels like everything's happening at once, and I need to go somewhere quiet to clear my head for a bit. Like this."

She looked up at the maze around her. "No one really comes to this maze anymore, so if things get bad and I'm close by, I like to just sit here."

Blues nodded. "It seems really peaceful here."

"It is." She paused. "Look about earlier-"

"Again I'm really sorry about-"

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"H-Huh?" Blues turned to find Satin, watching her with hopeful eyes.

"Do you really... like me like that?"

Blues scratched the back of her head nervously. "Well, yeah, I really, truly do."

Satin scooted a little bit closer as Blues continued, "I'm... not sure how much you heard earlier, with the whole, you know, panic attack, but I've liked you for a really long time, almost as long as we've been friends, actually. Just, something about you really drew me in, and you're just so sweet, and pretty, and I just want to spend more time alone with you. Although, I know that's not exactly given your, uh, given the fact that you, um-"

"Because of Chenille and I's condition?" Satin finished with a sly smirk.

"Yeah, that."

"I mean," more scooting closer, they were nearly touching now, "we're alone right now, aren't we?"

Blues felt her face flush bright pink.

"You know," Satin noted, "it's kinda funny. I didn't realize how much I liked you until that dress fitting last week."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've never been the best at understanding my emotions, but Chenille really helped me out a lot, and I think I can confidently say that... I really like you too, B. Like, as maybe more than a friend."

Blues looked down at Satin, smiling nervously. "Well, in that case, I'd like to ask again; may I kiss you?"

Satin took in a sharp breath in, not expecting that question to be asked again, but regardless nodded enthusiastically.

Blues cupped her hand around one of Satin's cheeks and slowly pulled her in, making sure to pause right before their lips met to give Satin a chance to pull away if she needed to. When she didn't, Blues shut her eyes and closed the gap between them.

The kiss wasn't particularly long or passionate, but god did it feel magical. Satin's mind exploded with happiness as Blues' lips moved against her own. Blues' heart pounded, barely able to believe that this wasn't a dream and was, in fact, actually happening.

Blues ended up being the first to pull away, not wanting Satin to get overwhelmed again, and when her eyes fluttered open, she found Satin, her hands waving around a bit and a huge grin on her face.

"I'm sorry, can I take a moment? That was really nice and I have a lot of emotions right now," she babbled, a little bit giggly.

Nodding, Blues replied, "Of course, take all the time you need."

With an excited squeal, she leaned into Blues' side, grabbing one of her hands and absently playing with her fingers. Blues could only chuckle at the gesture; it was strange, sure, but a nice strange.

"So," Satin started, her fingers lacing in and out of Blues' own, "does this mean you're my girlfriend now?"

"I can be if you'd like me to be."

Blues felt her nod against her side. "Yeah, I'd like that a whole lot."

"Guess you're my girlfriend now," Blues said with a smile. 

She laughed at the feeling of Satin vibrating with excitement beside her.

She really liked this whole "having a girlfriend" thing.

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me for not giving satin's neurodivergence a specific title, i'm undiagnosed nd and I projected a lot here so step off. Regardless, I hope you all liked this followup to the other Satin/Blues fic! I'll see y'all next time!
> 
> -CC


End file.
